You Don't Know Me
by scarletvampire0
Summary: You think it is your typical Lucy gets kick out of Fairy Tail, but no she has a separate identity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Lucy Pov

This was so annoying, Fairy Tail decided to ignore me. I mean I know Fairy Tail is not centered on me, but someone at least could talk to me. Even if it's for a few minutes, it would make me feel less lonely. Ooooh, Wendy is coming over here. I wonder if she's going to talk to me.

Wendy Pov

I see Lucy sitting and I decide to tell her the good news. Hey Lucy, did you know that Lisanna is back? Elfman and Mira are bombarding her with questions and hugging her as if she is going to disappear again. You want to go see Lisanna?

Lucy Pov

I am so excited that Wendy is speaking to me, but when I hear the name Lisanna, my heart shattered. Lisanna came back from Edolas after years. It seemed as if I was just a placeholder for her. When she came back, I was treated as if I was never here before, but all this were little reasons for my heart shattering. Natsu and I were going out, but when Natsu heard that Lisanna was back he told me, "Hey Luce, I am dumping you because you were only a distraction for me to not think about Lisanna. I never loved you; my heart was always for Lisanna."

That is all he said, I know I should be stronger than this. I am related to the most cold-hearted people, but Fairy Tail doesn't know that. Zeref, my older brother, is on the wanted list for his dark magical abilities. Aquarius is married to Scorpion and if you interrupt them while she is being lovey dovey with Scorpion; she will drown you. Then there's… wait why is Wendy looking at me weirdly? Oh yeah, she asked me to go see Lisanna.

Wendy Pov

What is she day-dreaming about? Does she want to see Lisanna or what?

Lucy Pov

I am so sorry Wendy. I was in deep thought. Sure I will see Lisanna.

Normal Pov

Lucy and Wendy went to see Lisanna and they spot her.

Natsu Pov

I see Lucy and Wendy, and I decided to tell Lucy the decision the guild and I made. Hey Lucy, we decided to kick you out of Fairy Tail. It is better for our safety. The guild feels dragged down by you. You are weak, people have to protect you every battle, and you lost the battle against Flare, Mirneva, and many others. For your mistakes the guild has to make up for it. So to put less stress on us, we ask if you leave Fairy Tail.

Lucy Pov

I was shocked. Did they… Did they really think of me that way? Maybe trying to help was not enough. I try to protect, and maybe I am the one protected but not all the time. Even so, I would have won against Flare, it not for her guild mate helping her. And Mirneva was just torturing me. As I look at everyone's faces, each one seems to be saying, "Leaving already weakling!"

I am sorry to hear that everyone, but since I am an obstacle and a burden to you all, I will leave, and I will never come back.

Natsu Pov

Well that went well everyone. Let's celebrate Lisanna's return and Lucy's leave!

Lisanna Pov

I am so glad Lucy left; she made me uncomfortable with the stares she gave me.

Wendy Pov

Lucy left. I feel a little bit sad, but her leave was for everyone's sake. So it will be better without her.

Lucy Pov

I am ready with my bags to go home. One would think I was crying, but I'm not. My adventure is finally over; the façade of a clumsy, weak, ignorant person is discarded. I finally can be my true self. As I look back I cannot believe I stayed that long. It was pretty fun to see how they acted on different occasions. Each person had their own part in entertaining me.

Two days later

Lucy Pov

To Fairy Tail, I was Lucy Heartfilia with a dead dad and mother, but to my real family, I am Tempesta Thorne. My mother was Selene Thorne. Father was Kalon Thorne. My brothers were Ash (Zeref), Zane (Loke), Raven (Jellal), and Kaine (Rogue). My sisters were Kyra (Virgo), Roxana (Michelle), and Tresa (Aquarius). Just like me, we all have facades, the fake identities we use for the "outside world"-as we liked to call it. We were an undercover family who did underground work. Most people who know us know our facades, but not our true identities only the other undercover families.

Anyways about Fairy Tail, I stayed with them for many months. I was lying when I put Lisanna as a bad person; we were actually on good terms. So that stuff about me giving her stares was untrue. Also everybody did not ignore me, but I had to repeat myself for certain things. But that's okay. Natsu was still a jerk as one would describe it and dumped me, but technically I dumped him first. It wasn't like I truly loved him anyways. The only reason I considered going out with him was because Zane (Loke) said it would enhance my disguise. Oh look the time has passed now it is dinnertime.

Selene (Layla) Pov

Listen up my dear children, your dad and I have a job to do. We were requested to investigate a guild called Hurricane. We will be gone two days, so take care okay.

Ash (Zeref) Pov

I hope you have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**I would like to send a big shout out to the following: KK (Guest), sadieanubis, FlUfFyUnIcOrNs, AngelFromMyDream, addictedanimelover, starstruck (Guest), and BeanerGoesRawr.**

**You all made my day, so I drank orange juice and did a toast to you all.**

_Previously_

_Selene (Layla) Pov_

_Listen up my dear children, your dad and I have a job to do. We were requested to investigate a guild called Hurricane. We will be gone two days, so take care okay._

_Ash (Zeref) Pov_

_I hope you have fun._

Roxana (Michelle) Pov

What fun is there in investigating? Anyways mom, dad after you come back, we are going to the Festival of the Night.

Tresa (Aquarius) Pov

I remember too, we were going as a family.

Kyra (Virgo) Pov

The firework show is the most exciting part.

Tempesta (Lucy) Pov

That is totally not the only thing that's interesting and besides what about Raven (Jellal), Kane (Rogue), and Zane (Loke). They have their temporary guilds to worry about.

Zane (Loke) Pov

What are you talking about Tempesta? When you were kicked out of Fairy Tail I was technically booted out as well. Remember I was disguising as your fake celestial spirit?

Tempesta (Lucy) Pov

Yeah, I now remember, what about you Raven (Jellal)? Are you still with Fairy Tail?

Raven (Jellal) Pov

I'll quit later on when I am done using Erza. She is a bucket full of entertainment.

**Author's Note: I am deeply sorry Jerza fans!**

Tempesta (Lucy) Pov

She is amusing alright, and you Kane?

Kane (Rogue) Pov

Sabertooth has nothing planned this week, so I am free.

Kalon (Jude) Pov

Okay little ones, it's decided, we will see you all two days from now kay?

Normal Pov

They all said bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Couple of Days Later

Tempesta (Lucy) Pov

My family and I are walking through the streets on our way to the festival. We are all in our facades, "the outside world identities." But it is okay because, well the power of make-up. Use some and you're a whole new person. Hey so everyone, in a few hours, I am doing a dance performance and some people invited me over to sing.

Kane (Rogue) Pov

Wait, what I knew about the dance performance, what up with the singing? Do they even know you?

Tempesta (Lucy) Pov

Of couse not, they just pulled me over and asked, "Can you sing really good?" And I answered, "Yeah, I suppose, why?" Then they were like could you be the singer and hostess for the concert? So, since I thought it would be fun, I replied yes.

Roxana (Michelle) Pov

Can I do a duet with you?

Tempesta (Lucy) Pov

Sure, knock yourself out.

Ash (Zeref) Pov

Then we could do a family thing.

Kalon (Jude) Pov

Does everyone agree? I wouldn't mind.

Raven (Jellal) Pov

Sure, I don't mind either.

Selene (Layla) Pov

It sounds delightful.

Kyra (Virgo) Pov

Sure

Tresa (Aquarius) Pov

Got no choice right?

Zane (Loke) and Kane (Rogue) Pov

Nope we don't Tresa (Aquarius) but whatever.

Tempesta (Lucy) Pov

Hey, I am going to ahead and prepare for the concert okay Ash (Zeref)?

Ash (Zeref) Pov

Yeah, we will play some more games and then meet you there.

Tempesta (Lucy) Pov

As I am advancing to the concert area, guess who I see? If you guessed Fairy Tail, you are correct. Sorry no prizes. Wait there are more people behind them. Never in my time spent would I see Sabertooth and Fairy Tail get along without trying to kill each other. As I thought about that, I thought enemies can become friends. It has happen in books before. Although, I would like to see the reason why Sabertooth is here when Kane (Rogue) said they had no plans, and why they friendly with Fairy Tail, the guild is nothing to me as of this moment. See you later Fairy Tail.


End file.
